beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel
Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel, known as Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel (ブレイズラグナルク・フォークロス・フリューゲル, Bureizu Ragunaruku Fō Kurosu Furyūgeru) in Japan, is a Stamina Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on March 18th, 2017 for 972円 and was later released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack. Energy Layer - Roktavor R3 Main article: Energy Layer - Roktavor R3 Roktavor R3 is a round Energy Layer designed for Stamina. Consisting of a small inner layer made of clear plastic and four wings, two of which are small and made of clear plastic and two of which are large are made of colored plastic. The large wings are molded to create the visage of heads to match the anime's rendition of the Layer's beast, a winged demon. The small clear wings are dubbed the "Stamina Wings" and make up the gimmick of this Layer. In theory, the edges of the wings would extend from their hinges and increase a Beyblade's stamina by increasing the Layer's Outward Weight Distribution, however in practice the size of the wings are simply too small to cause any noticeable weight shift and thus serve no real purpose. The compact placement of the wings creates a very round design where any protrusions and gaps from and between the wings are too shallow to create high recoil. The large size of the wings imply high Outward Weight Distribution and Stamina potential but in actuality, Roktavor R3's Stamina is only average. The Takara Tomy release, Blaze Ragnaruk, features four teeth of tall height giving this Layer high Burst resistance. Forge Disc - 4 Main article: Forge Disc - 4 4', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features two protrusions, one molded into the shape of a "4" and the other molded into the shape of the Roman Numeral "IV". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants '''4'high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Stamina potential. As a Core Disc, '''4 is comparatively heavier than regular Forge Discs such as Heavy and Gravity which grants higher KO resistance and the ability to facilitate Disc Frames can add characteristics such as Life After Death with Cross or Glaive. While 7 has greater Stamina, 4''s Stamina is still comparable. Disc Frame - Cross ''Main article: Disc Frame - Cross '''Cross features a diamond shape with protrusions on each corner, akin to Force, at an upward angle. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, the relatively round shape of Cross grants the highest Life After Death out of all other Disc Frames in the meta game at the time of writing and the upwards angle of the protrusions ensures that they will not scrape against the stadium floor. Performance Tip - Flugel Main article: Performance Tip - Flugel Flugel features a low angled cone tip that sits at the standard height akin to Survive, but differs by featuring four wings, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Down Force 145, that offer Upper Force in Right-Spin and Down Force in Left-Spin. The cone shape gives Flugel low surface area and friction to conserve Stamina in battle while also providing stability, giving a Combination resistance against the Layer scraping against the Stadium floor and losing Stamina. In theory, when used in Right-Spin Combinations, the Upper Force would increase Stamina by generating an air current that "lifts" the Beyblade off of the stadium, effectively reducing the friction between Flugel and the stadium. When used in Left-Spin Combinations, the Down Force generated would push the Beyblade down into the stadium and crease stability at the cost of Stamina. However in practice, the small size of the wings means that any Upper Force or Down Force generated is minimal with no discernible difference in performance. Gallery Toyline Hasbro Trivia * Like its predecessor Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve, Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel's Japanese name, Blaze Ragnaruk, is based on the words "Blaze", a large or fierce burning fire, and Ragnarök, a series of future events in Norse mythology, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), followed by various natural disasters occurring, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. * Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel's avatar is the same as Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve.